


Turning to the Dark...

by Mylifeisactuallyamess



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 18+, F/M, Force mind manipulation, NSFW, Smut, bending to readers will, force binding, force choking because Hux can be annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeisactuallyamess/pseuds/Mylifeisactuallyamess
Summary: You are a Commander in the First Order alongside Kylo Ren and you are interested in a Resistant Pilot prisoner and your task is to turn him to the darkside....
Relationships: Dark Pilot Poe Dameron x Female Darkside Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Turning to the Dark...

You watched with interest as the transport docked in the main hangar bay, you could sense something  _ different _ . The Troopers filed out one by one until finally one came out accompanied by a prisoner. His face dropped as he saw the might of the First Order with his own eyes. Blood had dried on his face and he had a split lip, no doubt the Troopers had got a bit handsy with him. Quickly you typed into a console and saw where they were taking him, you sneered at General Hux’s name as it popped up. No, you were going to interrogate him first. 

You swept into the interrogation room feeling a little thrill as you did so. You  _ so _ did love a good interrogation. General Hux glared at you the question he was about to ask died on his lips as you removed your hood. 

‘It’s my turn,’ you purred at him. 

‘I haven’t finished Commander.’ The noise of the interrogation droid had started to annoy you with a single movement from you; it began to fold in on itself, sparks flying as its circuits fried and it dropped to the ground with a thud, coming to a stop at Hux’s impeccably clean boots. 

‘You were saying?’ Hux gestured to the guards and they filed out of the room. The General leaned towards you, his back to the prisoner.

‘We need information on a map. But don’t kill him or Ren won’t be too happy.’ You smirked as the prisoner's eyes settled on you.

‘Don’t worry I won’t kill him.’ You turned to watch Hux leave over your shoulder. ‘That’s not my intention.’ You said as the door shut. 

‘What is your intention exactly?’ He flinched as you trailed a hand over his shoulders, his head trying to watch you as you walked behind him. 

‘Well that depends on you.’

‘Little old me? Surely not.’ You smiled as you came round his other side. He really was good looking for a Resistance pilot, the way his curls draped over his forehead as he tried to flick them out of his eyes made you want to run your hands through his plush hair, his brown eyes took you all in as they dragged up and down your body. 

‘Tell me what I want to know and I won’t upset that pretty face of yours.’ You said.

‘Well, you know I can’t do that.’

‘Oh? Why not?’ You stood before him and he reclined slightly in the chair as you looked him straight in the eyes. 

‘Well, I’m kind of on the side of the good guys so…’

‘Only kind of?’ You murmured. ‘That’s good for me then.’ Before he could give you a witty come back you pressed your hand against his face and a shiver ran down your spine as your mind melded with his. You weren’t gentle as you raced through his memories learning everything you could about him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned fighting you all the way. You loved it when they fought back, it gave you something to do, a  _ challenge _ . You concentrated harder as flashes of images and fragments of his memories grabbed your attention before you discarded them. And then, you paused, forcing the image to the forefront of his mind enjoying the little grunts and moans that spilled from his throat as he fought your control, his head thrown back in the chair as his back arched against the pain. 

_ ‘You take this. It's safer with you than it is with me. You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me? I'll come back for you! It will be alright. Look after him.’  _

You looked at the droid, a white and orange BB unit, quite unique colouring. He’ll be easy to find, but the girl…..you paused the memory eliciting a moan from him as his body shivered from the pain. She was pretty, her hair was up in an unusual way, her white outfit would be easy to spot on the sand of Jakku. Regretfully you released him watching him sag and gasp against the restraints. 

‘A droid?’ You drawled. ‘How unoriginal.’ 

‘He was all I had to work with,’ he gasped, his eyes blinking as sweat dripped down mingling with the dried blood and trickling it in streaks down his face. 

‘Who’s the girl?’ 

‘Couldn’t you find that in there?’ He said quietly, still suffering with the side effects of you being in his mind. The door whooshed open behind you and felt the cold presence of Kylo Ren enter. 

‘Did you get what we needed?’ His voice rolled out of his mask. 

‘I did Commander. It’s in a white and orange BB unit, and it's with a girl.’ Kylo paused, you could feel him processing what you’d said knowing his interest had been peaked. 

‘Good, see what else you can get out of him.’ Your eyes flashed as you grinned at the pilot.

‘With pleasure.’ 

His breath wheezed out of his heaving chest, his eyes lidded and heavy as he sagged against the chair, it was the only thing holding him up. You flexed your fingers trying to get rid of the slight feeling of cramp. He was a fighter and you admired that, but no one could withstand you for long. 

‘Who do you serve?’ 

‘I serve the First Order.’ A slap rang out and his head snapped to the side, he groaned loudly and it was the best sound you’d heard yet. 

‘Who do you serve?’ 

‘You.’ A wicked grin curved your lips as you leant towards him. 

‘There’s my  _ Dark Pilot. _ ’ He looked right at you, he was tired, worn out, broken and beaten but you could feel the darkness rising in him. They always had to reach rock bottom before they succumbed to your will, and you always took them there with such flare. You flicked your wrist and the restraints unclipped, losing his sudden support he fell forward at your feet. ‘Oh I like that more than I thought I would,’ you murmured looking down at him. He looked up at you and  _ grinned _ , even beaten and on the floor he still had that cocky demeanour and you were pleased he hadn’t lost it. You felt annoyed as the door opened again disrupting your moment. 

‘Is the pilot ready?’ You rolled your eyes before turning to General Hux. 

‘Yes, he is ready,’ you paused next to the General, noticing the way he swallowed nervously as you leant towards his ear, your lips brushing him gently as you spoke. ‘Don’t  _ ruin _ him,’ you breathed. ‘He’s my best yet.’ You swept out of the room knowing that General Hux wouldn’t disappoint you, he never did but you wouldn’t tell him that. You came to stand next to Kylo Ren as you both stared into the black. The planet of Jakku burned brightly below you and you knew he was thinking of the droid. 

‘Has there been any news?’ 

‘No.’ His reply was clipped as he stood there rigidly. So much torment roiled through him, it made him unbalanced but not unpredictable. You didn’t understand how Snoke’s teachings could be failing him when you were thriving, you were an absolute weapon and Snoke used you as such. Your skills lay in torture and bending people to your will, sometimes they snapped and broke, other times they molded perfectly in your hands. Like the Pilot. He had been a challenge but turning his loyalty had been such a thrill, feeling him finally give way under your manipulation. Oh yes, it had been  _ perfect _ . 

You stood in the Command Shuttle just to the right of Kylo, the battle was raging already and you couldn’t wait to join, your fingers twitched over the hilt of your saber as you thought about it. Your lips parted as you dragged in a quick breath, the adrenaline and anticipation giving you a rush you always got before a fight. You heard Kylo shift slightly as he felt your heightened emotions, you never dulled them when he was around because you enjoyed the way they affected him. The shuttle landed softly and you followed some Troopers out onto the spongy ground of Takodana. The forest to your right caught your attention, you could sense her, her fear almost scented the air. You raised your eyes to look at Kylo, the question evident on your features, he gave you a small nod. You didn’t need anymore encouragement. 

The tall trees surrounded you blocking the sound of the battle on the other side, slowly and silently you picked your way through the forest. She was like a beacon calling to you, her fear making you feel more excited the closer you got. Shots rang out and you saw her aim was true as she felled the Troopers, you saw the droid rolling away. You didn’t care about the map, that was Kylo’s problem. 

_ You just wanted the girl.  _

You stepped out from the trunk, igniting your lightsaber, the red plasma blade catching her eye as you advanced towards her. You effortlessly deflected her feeble attempts to shoot you before you got bored and froze her in place. Her eyes were wide as she stood rigidly, you admired the way she tried to fight the hold you had on her, but it was pointless. You could feel Kylo was close as he followed your familiar signature through the trees. You reached up and touched her skin and she scrunched up her face as the pain started but not able to escape your clutches. You saw her memories, she was with your pilot at the Church of the Force talking to an old man. You hadn’t been down on the planet, this was Kylo’s doing, Kylo’s personal mission to find his Uncle. You looked into her terrified eyes as you saw her steal the Falcon, she was then picked up by another ship, a smuggler and a Wookie. And now she was here trapped with you. 

‘Is this the girl?’ 

‘Yes Commander…’ you paused before withdrawing your hand from her face and turned to grin at him. ‘She’s seen the map. The droid showed her.’ The girl's eyes tried to follow Kylo as he moved behind her. 

‘Let’s take her.’ You released her putting her to sleep, watching Kylo effortlessly catch her limp form. Together you made your way back to the shuttle, a TIE fighter caught your attention as it blasted its way through the Resistance ships. You could tell who was inside and you made a mental note to tell him how well he did serving you today. You stared at the girl as she lay oblivious on the shuttle, and you felt Kylo’s eyes on you. Yes, his interest was definitely peaked. She felt different, like your pilot had, a tremor from the Force and it fascinated you. It made her more susceptible to your methods. Once you were back on the Finalizer Kylo gave the order to head back to Starkiller and you put out an order for a certain pilot to come and find you. 

When the knock on your door came you opened it, the breath left you in a rush as he came in dressed in his First Order Pilot uniform. Your eyes took in every detail admiring him as he stood to attention before you, but his eyes were trained on you as you slowly stepped towards him. 

‘I saw you out there, shooting down those Resistance dogs.’ He grinned at your praise as you circled him, you gently ran a finger over his shoulders and he tensed under your touch, you saw his hand curl under his helmet as his head turned to you. ‘How do you unwind after a battle Poe Dameron?’ He didn’t answer straight away but for once you didn’t mind, you walked away from him as you headed to the viewport to watch the white lights of hyperspace sliding past, the flimsy material of your gown floating around your legs with each movement. 

‘Would you like me to show you?’ His voice was slightly gravelly and you put a hand on the wall to steady yourself. You knew you wanted him, but knowing he wanted you too made this an  _ entirely _ different game. 

‘You might have to convince me first…’ you bit your lip at the sound of him putting his helmet on the table. His boots came towards you slowly until you could feel the hardness of his suit pressing into your back. His gloved hand slid up your arm and splayed over your hand on the wall. Your breath hitched as he brushed your hair away from your neck, he gently pressed hot kisses along the top of your spine. His fingers carefully moved the neckline of your gown to expose your shoulder.

‘Is this working?’ He mumbled against your skin. 

‘Possibly…’ you breathed. His soft curls brushed your cheek as you turned to watch him pepper kisses on you. In one a swift movement he spun you to face him, slamming your back against the wall. It shocked you, his forcefulness, the surety he had in himself and you liked it. You both stood there feeling the tension rise between you, his pupils were blown wide almost making his eyes look black as he studied your face.

‘Can I show you now?’

_ ‘Yes _ .’ He grinned at you hearing the need in your voice, the need to be touched by him. He kissed you, his face pressed against yours almost like it pained him to do it gently. His lips teased you as his hands dug into your hips, you shivered slightly from his touches, your hands reaching for those curls finally running your finger tips across his scalp pulling a moan from him that came rolling up from his chest. 

You became a heated bundle of hands and lips, tongues dancing together trying to claim dominance over one another. The wall pressed painfully against your back as he shoved himself into you as hard as he could, his need now as evident as yours. He ripped your gown so it tore at the shoulder exposing your chest to him and he hungrily kissed and nipped at your breasts making you whimper as you clung to him. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he supported you, you kissed him passionately tugging on his raven curls as he began to walk you to the bed in your quarters. He threw you onto the plush sheets and began to shed his armoured flight suit, never taking his intense stare off yours. You bit your lip as you stripped off your ripped gown revealing how naked you were under it pulling an appreciative lopsided grin from the pilot as he raked his eyes greedily over you. He shoved his suit down but kept it sitting on his hips and you couldn’t help but think he was teasing you, if he was….it was working. With a growl from him and a gasp from you he grabbed your legs as he knelt next to the bed pulling you towards him. His eyes were full of desire as he hungrily looked at you splayed out and ready for him. His gaze travelled up your body to your face, your eyes magnetising to his as he kissed the soft skin on your inner thigh. It tickled and you couldn’t help the shiver that travelled up your spine, he smirked against you before ghosting a hand over your core. You moaned at the hint of contact, your hips shifting silently asking for more. 

‘Patience. After a battle I like to take my time,’ he murmured softly with a hint of command. If it had been anyone else, you wouldn’t let them get away with speaking to you like that. 

‘Patience is not one of my virtues, My Dark Pilot,’ you breathed as he rested his cheek against your warm thigh and blew softly over you before rewarding you with his mouth. Your fingers fisted in the covers underneath you as his tongue worked mind numbing magic on you. Your cries grew louder until you found a gloved hand in your mouth. He shoved his fingers inside and instantly you began to suck on them, tasting the smooth leather as he flexed them in your mouth. He moaned against you causing your hips to buck into his face looking for more friction as the pressure built in your lower belly. You could feel your orgasm building at a relentless pace but you wanted  _ more _ , which he gave you when he spread you with his fingers. He started with two but then he added another and you groaned against his fingers as he stretched you, orgasmic fire raced through your body as he curled them inside you and you snapped under the onslaught. Your thighs tensed around his head and your body convulsed with pure pleasure as he teased you through it, making it last as long as he possibly could. 

You felt relaxed and lazy as he travelled up your body leaving a trail of wet kisses of your own juices. He wiggled his fingers in your mouth and you bit the tips of his gloves so he could drag his large hands out of them. You grinned up at him, a ravenous look in your eye as he leant over you. 

‘Now it’s your turn.’ Using the Force you flipped him over and snapped his hands up above his head, he looked at you, his gaze heavy with lust as he tried the invisible bonds you had captured him with and you smirked. ‘Nice try,’ you purred as you tugged at the rest of his flight suit, slowly dragging it down his legs until it was completely off. Your eyes were drawn to his erection bobbing against his stomach and you swallowed as you tried to keep yourself contained. 

‘Like what you see?’ He rasped his voice laced heavily with want. 

‘You are so  _ cocky _ , considering you are completely at my mercy.’

‘I was at your mercy the moment I saw you.’ His response gave you pause as you crawled up his body. ‘It’s why I gave in, I gave in because I  _ wanted _ you.’ You’d never experienced this before and it gave you a new sensation. Usually you took what you wanted from people but here he was giving it to you all of his own free will.

‘But you fought me? All the way,’ you said dumbly.

‘I wanted to see how much you wanted me.’ In that moment you kissed him, it was tender and passionate and you shivered against him feeling his emotions filling the air around you both. His hips bucked up into you letting you know what he wanted. ‘Let me have you.  _ Please.’  _ His brown eyes burned for you and everything you had planned to do to him melted from your mind. You grabbed him and he shivered under you watching your every move, slowly you lined him up with your entrance, circling your hips just teasing him with the sensation of you coating him with your slick. You could see the rising frustration in his face, his chest heaved and he struggled against your bonds again but all his movement stilled as you finally let him inside you. His eyes rolled as your tightness enveloped him fully, pushing until he was all the way inside, filling and stretching more than you thought possible. Your head rolled back and you spread your hips more sitting fully on him. He watched you intently letting you adjust before he attempted to move, you rolled your hips dragging a ragged curse from his lips as again he fought against the invisible cuffs that held him. You enjoyed it, seeing him beneath you writhing from the pleasure you gave him. You placed your hands on his warm chest feeling how hard his muscles were as you slowly dragged yourself up and down on him. He growled in pure frustration, his arms straining as he struggled, he so desperately wanted to touch you but not yet. You found your rhythm, leaning back slightly you ran your own hands up your body, running them over your stomach, your breasts and finally tangling in your hair as you could feel the rising heat between you both as he matched your motions pushing himself further inside you with each thrust. You felt your hold slipping on his wrists and suddenly he was sitting up, his hands grabbing at you, digging into you harshly but you loved every touch. His lips crashed into yours as he moaned against your swollen lips, you brought your legs round his waist and began to ride him in earnest, holding onto his shoulders as you chased your orgasm for a second time. The ring on his necklace bounced with his movements but you didn’t really see it as you concentrated on his gorgeous face, you enjoyed his expressions, the way he sucked his lip in as he hit your sweet spot with every thrust, his heavy breathing was like music to your ears. His breath mingled with yours as he pressed his forehead against you, bringing you to the edge that you desperately pursued. His thrusts began to falter as he huffed a breath over your face and you knew he was close.

‘Cum in me,’ you whispered harshly letting him know it was safe to do so, it was all the encouragement he needed as his orgasm ripped through him. His entire body tremored as he gripped you tightly but you barely noticed as your own was tearing through you with the same intensity as he painted your insides. You both carried each other through the pleasure finally coming to an end as you held each other, your sweaty bodies clinging to one another as you both came down from your highs.

From over his shoulder you saw the white lights of hyperspace fade away as you the ship dropped out meaning you’d arrived at Starkiller. You grinned as you gently twirled his sweaty curls around your finger, you were going to enjoy what was coming next. 

You marched down the corridor with your smart Pilot just one step behind you, you both entered the lift with General Hux and a couple of Storm Troopers. He tutted as he eyed Poe with distaste. 

‘What are you doing here Pilot? Report to your station?’ Poe regarded him blankly, his helmet under his arm looking splendid in his black armour. 

‘He’s with me.’ Hux’s attention turned to you.

‘But Commander, the Resistance could be on their way at any moment we need all personnel to report to their stations…’ your presence increased in the small space and you grabbed him by the throat, he gasped as he scrambled against the invisible hold you had on him. 

‘I said, he’s with me.’ You snarled dangerously, releasing him enough to wheeze out a ‘Yes Commander,’ as he gave in to your demands. The doors to the lift opened and you gestured for him to take the lead. 

‘Commander Ren is already with the prisoner…..’ he started but you ignored him, opening the door and sweeping in with the pilot behind you. Kylo turned to you, his annoyance clearly evident on his features but you ignored him enjoying the look of shock on the girls face as she saw Poe Dameron in all his new uniform. 

‘Poe…!’ Kylo lowered his hand as he stepped to the side knowing he wouldn’t be able to kick you out even if he wanted to. 

‘I trust you enjoying your time with us here on Starkiller,’ you said softly. 

‘What have you done to Poe?’ You smiled at the distress in her voice, you beckoned him forward so he stood in front of her. 

‘Well, he gave himself to me.’ 

‘He’d never…’ she shifted in her restraints not believing you and you shrugged at her words. They didn’t matter to you, you just wanted to weaken her, chip away at her resolve to let Kylo in. 

‘You see, he’s mine now.’ You walked around Poe Dameron admiring him in his black pilot outfit as Rey struggled in the interrogation chair. Her eyes were spitting fire at you as Poe watched you circle him with a glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this as much as you were and it made you shiver with excitement. 

‘No! You can’t do this! Poe!’ Her pleas fell on deaf ears and you saw Kylo cast an appreciative over you as he realised what you were doing. You stood on tiptoes planting a kiss on Poe’s lips, smirking at the exclamation of hatred that spilled from her mouth. You linked your arm through his settling your hand on his shiny armour and you looked up at Kylo. 

‘She's ready for the taking.’ Her screams echoed around the room as Kylo resumed his attack on her mind. You left the room side by side, sneaking glances at each other not caring if General Hux saw or not. The look in your Pilot’s eyes told you might not even make it back to your quarters….


End file.
